Sailor Morons
by astrozombie50
Summary: A challenge set up by Dragon Pants. It's basically HSM gone Sailor Moon. Go on and read, you know you'll never find an HSM Sailor Moon fic. This is also Slash MxM boyboy i dont think i can make it any more obvious.


**This is a challenge given to me by Dragon Pants.**

Sailor Morons

"Your making us cancel our summer musical for some heinous sport event called a track meet?" Sharpay snarled at the principal.

"Do not give me that tone young lady!" Principal Matsui replied back.

"This is horrible! Kelsi has been working so hard to compose the musical. It isn't fair!" Gabriella yelled out.

Troy walked up towards Kelsi, who looked disappointed and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Kels, we'll figure something out. This play is too beautiful to be kept quiet." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy." Kelsi whispered trying not to cry.

"Ugh! Where's Ryan?" Sharpay roared.

As if on cue, Ryan ran through the side stage doors running to the center of the stage, where everyone was standing.

"Sorry I'm late, I got water on my shirt, so I had to change. I didn't want a major wardrobe malfunction." Ryan said trying to catch his breath.

Sharpay just nodded her head agreeing with her brother and said, "That's a good reason to be late actually… wait… I almost forgot… the '_asian_' is canceling our show!"

"Excuse me young lady! The 'Asian'?" Principal Matsui yelled.

"What! You no good son of a-" Ryan mumbled started to charge at the principal, but then tripped on his shoelaces, even though his shoes had no laces.

The side of Ryan's head hit the cement floor and everything turned black to him for a second…

* * *

"Ryan get up!" Sharpay yelled. 

"Ugh… my head… it hurts." Ryan thought to himself.

"Ryan get your ass up now!" Gabriella screamed.

"Ryan, hurry!" Kelsi whined.

Ryan opened his eyes, seeing that he was on stage and remembering instantly what had happened. They were fighting their arch nemesis, Evil Principal Matsui Beryl. Pulling himself up and at the same time, Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Moon Prism Power!"

A light pink aura covered all of Ryan. He felt a sensational tingle shoot throughout his body. Waving his arms slowly, gloves appeared, he then twirled like a ballerina and a white sailor suite with a rainbow skirt formed on his torso, afterwards knee high boot heels formed at his feet, and the last was his hair, it grew longer and made two balls of hair, releasing more hair at the top, that extended all the way down to his um her.. uh it's calves.

As soon as the Ryan's transformation finished, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi pulled out three sticks. Kelsi raised her green stick up and yelled,

"Jupiter Power!"

A dark green aura surrounded Kelsi, then a wave of thunder surrounded her spinning body. An outfit similar to Sailor Moon's was on her, but her hair was in a ponytail, she had a pink ribbon on her chest, rose earrings, dark greenankle-high boot heels,and a green skirt.

Sharpay raised her orange stick and called out,

"Venus Power!"

Similar to Kelsi's transformation, an orange aura surrounded Sharpay. Little hearts covered her body. Then a blue ribbon formed on her suit, a red ribbon in her long blonde hair, an orange skirt on her waist, and orange heels formed on her feet that had rings circling her ankles.

Gabriella screamed,

"Mars Power!"

A red aura covered Gabriella, and rings of fire covered her from head to toe. She came out in a red sailor outfit with red high heels and a purple bow on her chest.

The four transformed friends randomly posed and screamed out an introduction.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, guardian of thunder and strength!"

"Sailor Venus, guardian of love and beauty!"

"Sailor Mars, guardian of fire and wisdom!"

"And I'm Sailor Moon! The champion of justice!"

Then all four girls yelled out together,

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I love using those lines! there so neat! hahaha anyways, this is a challenge set up by dragon pants. I know it started off somewhat serious and short, but its not intended to be. I had to re-watch some Sailor Moon episodes (the old ones) to get into writing it. But yeah its not done and this is only going to be a few chapters. Sorry for its lack in length.**


End file.
